Forgotten Magic
by AsunaHime
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu...She decides to join another guild which is Sabertooth! But who is this so-called childhood friend of Lucy and why is Lucy being called the Lost Celestial Mage? This is my first story please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1: Kicked Out!

CHAPTER 1:Kicked Out…

Lucy POV

"Ohayo minna…!"I said but ignored by everyone except Wendy-chan, Gajeel, and Levy-chan

"Sigh. Team Natsu has been ignoring me since Lissanna'came back from death'….

I know Lissanna and personally I think she's a nice girl and perfect GF for Natsu but….

Ever since then I have been ignored by everyone except Wendy-chan, Gajeel, Levy-chan and 'of course' Master

My team no longer invites me to have a mission with them and instead takes Lissanna meanwhile leaving me to go on solo dangerous missions by myself

Though on the bright side I'm a bit stronger thanks to the missions and I rely on my spirits less but I still don't think I can beat Gray or Lissanna though

I was at the bar talking to Levy-chan and Wendy-chan when Team Natsu approached me

"Luce…."I heard Natsu say

"Yes Natsu?"I asked surprised that he noticed me after all this time

"We're kicking you off Team Natsu" says Natsu continues

"Yeah! It's because you're weak Lucy! You still rely on your spirits!" Lissanna says to me mockingly

"Lucy I think it's best if you're off the team, after all your just Lissanna's replacement right?"I heard Erza say

"O-oh,I see… Yeah! Sure I'm okay with it!" I say with a fake smile while holding back my tears

"Really? Thanks Luce!" Natsu says happily, grinning

"Now excuse, I need to go somewhere….."I say to them before running away because I could no longer hold back my tears

Levy POV

I heard everything they said to Lu-chan…..

I'm so angry! How dare they do that to Lu-chan?!

I approach Natsu….

"Levy-"he said before I slapped him

-SLAP-

"How dare you-! How dare you do that to Lu-chan?!" I said angrily

"….."Natsu couldn't answer

Then I ran outside and looked for Lu- chan then I finally

Spotted her under a tree beside the river crying silently….

AsunaHime: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Sayonara Fairy Tail!

CHAPTER 2: Sayonara Fairy Tail!

Levy POV

As I approached Lu-chan something unexpected happened!

Lu-chan vanished into thin air!

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan? Lu-chan?!"I said worriedly while searching for Lu-chan..

Normal POV

But unknown to Levy, Lucy had unconsciously transported herself to Master's Office

and was at the moment talking with Master Makarov

Lucy POV

"huh?"I said confused "How did I manage to go to the Master's Office like I wanted to?"I thought, really confused about my situation

"Master,um I wish to quit the guild…"I said to Master who looked confused about my decision

Master Makarov POV

I was in my office when Lucy came out of nowhere! But this aura, this magic…" It can't be! Lucy is the Child of Prophecy?The Lost Celestial Mage?!"I thought while in a trance

But what Lucy said next made me sad …she had wished to quit the guild..

"Why, my child? Why do you wish to quit the guild?"I asked sadly

"Because-"she started "Because my so-called nakama have been ignoring me! Team Natsu even kicked me off their team!

Saying that I'm weak and uncapable of taking care

Of myself! And that is why I want to quit the guild! I want to become stronger!

I want to prove them wrong! That I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!"she answered me

"If it is your wish then It shall be granted for your fate is in your hands…."I told her

Lucy POV

"Thank you Master and please take my mark…"I told Master

"Okay but will I tell them that you left?"he asked me

"Hmm…You may after 3 months or if they find out themselves" I answered

Then I was about to leave when….

Normal POV

Lucy once again unconsciously transported herself to her home…

"Huh? How did I get here?"I asked myself "oh ,well…" I sighed

"Hmm…I should give my novel to Levy so she won't be angry at me after all I did promise

and maybe I should leave all of them letters…." I resolved

-Time Skip: after all the letters were written and the the month's rent paid-

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail" I said before going to the train station

But when the train was arriving…

AsunaHime: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Lost!

Chapter 3:Lost!

Lucy POV

I was waiting for the train and when it arrived I was about to go in when…

Normal POV

Lucy is (A: Sigh again?) once again was transported but unlike before she wasn't in the guild

nor her house not even inside the train but in a seemingly dangerous Forest….

Lucy POV

"Where in the world am I?!"I shouted seeing my current situation in a dangerous forest…

"How did I get myself in here?!"I thought

"Wait…Why is this happening so familiar?! Oh, right! The first time this happened was when I was crying and was transported to the Master's Office

and next was I was about to leave the office when I was transported to my house

but Now when I was about to board the Train, I get transported to this creepy forest ?!

Why are the Gods so cruel to me?!"I said to myself

Normal POV

Unknown to our Protagonist, Lucy someone had seen her and now was stalking Lucy….

? POV

"Hmm…That Girl! Could it be? No way! But she can't be here if she isn't the the Lost Celestial Mage , the Child of Prophecy!Hmm..I know! I'll give her a test! Let's see… Oh that magic bracelet! That bracelet that has the ability to find the so –called Child of Prophecy but how can I get it to her?

Oh! I have an Excellent Idea!"I thought to myself (A : Creepy !)

Lucy POV

"Why do I have a feeling someone is watching me? Nah, never mind" I thought

I walk cautiously in the forest, who knows? Maybe there's a snake or some wild creature that may harm me…

"What's that shiny object there?" I thought curiously as I approached it. . . .

Normal POV

There laying on the ground was a bracelet golden with only a sapphire jewel on it and on a girl's perception it was beautifu

And being a girl Lucy couldn't resist wearing it!

? POV

"So she has put on the bracelet…Let's see what happens.." I smirked

Normal POV

After Lucy had worn the bracelet it started to glow! The sapphire jewel suddenly change from time to time different

Colors…

Lucy POV

I was so surprised to see what happened with the bracelet when I heard a rustle behind me

I quickly turned my head to the source of the sound behind me and I saw…

AsunaHime: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Prophecy Revealed!

Chapter 4: Prophecy Revealed!

Normal POV

And what Lucy saw behind her made her surprised behind her was a girl who had long silver blonde hair and calm violet eyes that matched her hair perfectly…..

Lucy POV

"Ano… (Umm…) Who are you and what are you doing here? " I asked the girl who stared at me for 40 seconds now…

Suddenly the girl stood up which caused me to step back from her. She dusted the dust from her long skirt and then she raised her head to look at me…

? POV

She looked at me confusedly then I answered her questions with my both my own name and threw her own questions back at her "I'm Serena of the North and may ask you also who are you and what are you also doing here? I told her demandingly knowing that she is the Lost Celestial Mage, the person I am supposed to train for I am the anointed priestess destined to fight alongside her when 'THAT' time comes

"I'm Lucy Heartifiliia and I don't know how or why I am in this forest so there." She introduced herself to me

I smirked and saw her confused and afraid face…..

"So she is the Head Priestess Layla's daughter…" I thought

-FLASHBACK-

"Serena, I am not who you think I am. I am the prophesied one who will give birth to the only salvation of our world of magic during 'THAT' time" a girl who look a lot like Lucy but looks more mature looking

"But Layla..." a younger version of Serena complained to Layla, Lucy's mother

"No Buts Serena! Your fate has been chosen! You will be my daughter's Sensei! "Layla says with a stern voice but suddenly changes her voice into a soothing one

-End of flashback-

Normal POV

Suddenly Serena bows down to Lucy with leaves Lucy confused

"Whaa-"Lucy says

Lucy POV

"Why the Heck is she bowing down to me?! I'm not some Princess or something! "I thought screaming in my mind

"Lucy-sama, I will now tell you your prophecy"

"You will fight against the Darke Forces but to do this you must first Train with me and get both physically and emotionally stronger , next You must find another guild to stay at for now and last but not the least you must find your true love who cannot and will not fall for the Darke's Black magic like Fairy Tail had done…" She said in a calm voice

Oh…Wait… What do you MEAN Fairy Tail had fallen for the Black Magic?" I said angrily

Meanwhile Fairy Tail currently….

Natsu POV

"Hmm…I wonder where is Lucy? I haven't seen her since Last week…."I thought

"LUCY! LUCY! Where are you? I shouted looking for Lucy

Then I saw Levy come at me then

-SLAP! (A: Again?)-

Levy POV

"Why are you and especially you looking for Lu-Chan? You are the very reason she left the Guild Natsu!" I shouted angrily then I covered my mouth after accidentally saying the supposed to be secret…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCY LEFT?!" The whole guild shocked and confused except Wendy, Gajeel and Master shout at me

"She …."

AsunaHime: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy's gone!

Chapter 5: Lucy's gone! And Joining Sabertooth

Master Makarov POV

"She…" Levy was still thinking of an excuse because even she herself didn't know where Lucy was

"She left the guild because of an S class mission which I gave her" I covered Levy up

"Oh…WAIT! S class mission?! Lucy by herself?!" Team Natsu asked clearly confused

"Yes, An S class mission by Lucy herself. Lucy is now strong enough to go on them" I lied

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell us Master?" Erza asked

"Eh? I told you the other day didn't I" I told them lying

-Time Skip: 3 months-

? POV

"I'm finally done training with that Demon Serena!" I thought to myself while going to the direction of my ex-guild's archenemy, Sabertooth

And finally I reached the front door of their Guild….

Then I open their front door with my hand and saw their shocked or angry faces when an angry voice shouts "What is a Fairy doing here?!"…

It was Minerva…

"So? Is there anything wrong with me joining this guild?" Unafraid of her, shocking most of Sabertooth

"I like your attitude! And your magic is enormous, ne Master?

"Yes. You're in Lucy Heartifilia and your teammates will be Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Aguria and lastly Rogue Cheney…"says the Master

"Eh?! A newcomer hits the firsthand a spot on Fiore's strongest team?" says a guy who Lucy didn't know

"Where will I put your mark and what color?" says the bartender Mikan

"Left Hand and Gold" I answered

-After getting Lucy's Mark-

Sting POV

"Hey, Hottie..." I say to our new and hot teammate Lucy Heartifilia

Then Rouge suddenly hits my head. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for Rouge?!" I shouted at him

"Why are you flirting when you already have Childhood Crush?!"Rouge says out loud

"Oopps"He says mockingly

"Curse You Rogue" I muttered under my breath

But then I noticed Rogue's gaze was extremely focused on the new girl

I smirked

"What? Why'd you smirk?" He said intrigued

"You like her don't you?" I whispered to him mockingly

"S-shut up!" He whispered back at me angrily

Yukino POV

"Hi! I'm Yukino. Nice to meet you Lucy." I smiled

"Likewise" she answered me

"Oi! Lu-Chan! Come on Let's go shopping for your clothes!" says Minerva smiling

Wait… Smiling?! What has the world gotten to?!

And Lu-chan?! Since when were they close?!

" Sure, Min!" Lucy answered

"Min?! Is it the end of the world?! Minerva is smiling and so brightly too!

Meanwhile Fairy Tail

Master Makarov's POV

" Gramps! Where is Lucy ? It's been 3 months since we last saw her!" Natsu says annoyingly

"Natsu…..She left the Guild 3 months ago…."I answered truthfully

"What?!" went the whole Guild

"Lucy…"

AsunaHime: Please Review!


	6. CHAPTER 6: Key to Lucy's Heart!

CHAPTER 6: Key to Lucy's Heart?!

Normal POV

After Master of Fairy Tail had revealed the truth…

Lucy had sent a letter to Master…..

Master POV

"Hmm? A letter…? I said seeing a Letter mysteriously on my desk

-On the Back of the Letter-

To: Master Makarov

From: Lucy Heartifilia

"From…LUCY?!"I said in mixture of happiness and confusion

I quickly opened the so-called letter…

-Contents of the Letter-

Dear Master,

How's everyone? I suppose they already know my absence in the guild….

Anyway, I have attached on this letter a certain something and after you find it somewhere in the letter, give it to Team Natsu and Levy.

Make sure all of them help each other to find the meaning of the object

I'll give them a clue:

"I'm writing on my desk a story and a letter while thinking of you, the key to my heart and being"

XOXO, Lucy Heartifilia

-End of Letter-

After I read the Letter I shouted on the top of my lungs "Natsu, Erza, Gray and Levy! Come to my office NOW!"

Mirajane POV

Sigh. Team Natsu and Levy had been called to the Master's office but right now I'm thinking of only one thing," Lucy I'm sorry !Come back! Everyone is missing you! We all regret what we did! And matchmaking is no fun without you. " I cried in silent tears

Meanwhile Sabertooth

Lucy POV

Hey! Let's go on a mission Yuki-Chan!" I shouted at Yukino while using her new nickname

"Sure Lulu!" She answered me

Yukino POV

Lulu is so nice! We have been BFFs with Minerva for months now!

And to think, Lulu is one of the strongest Mage in Fiore together with Sting and Rouge!

"Hey! I'm going with you guys! Right?" Minerva says scarily which causes Almost everyone to be afraid of her…Well…Except Lulu

"Of course Min!" She says unfazed

Amazing! She's so brave!

-After choosing a Mission-

"Let's Go!" Minerva smiles

"Yeah!" Lulu and I shout in unison

Back at Fairy Tail

Master Makarov's POV

"Natsu, Erza, Gray and Levy, Lucy sent me a Letter and she wanted you to read it…" I told them

"WHAT?!" All of them shout in unison

-After Reading the Letter-

"Certain Object? I wonder what it is?" Levy says trying to figure out the mystery

(A: Sherlock Holmes?)

"Hey! Everyone look at this!" Erza says to us

"What is it Erza?" Gray asks

"Well…It's a key…" she answers

"Wait… Key?! The Key to Lucy's Heart!" Levy says

"But…What is it for?" Erza questions

"Hmm…"writing on my desk"?... Lucy's Desk! That's where she always writes her novel!" Levy says

"So this key is the key to Lucy's Desk Drawer!" Natsu says which shocks us

"Hmm…So even Flame Brain can think!" Mocks Gray

Normal POV

Natsu didn't hear Gray for He was already going to Lucy's apartment

And when Natsu finally arrived in Lucy's apartment….

AsunaHime:Please Review

AsunaHime:Please checkout The Other Realm! It's a Natsume Yūjin-Chō Fanfic! By a friend of mine JooNE21!


	7. Chapter 7 :Found! :Gifts!

Chapter 7 part 1: Found! : Lucy's Farewell Gifts

Natsu POV

I quickly ran outside Master's Office not hearing Gray's Remark

But I think it was an insult. Probably.

Creak…(A: Haunted House?!)

Lucy's apartment door sounded as I slowly opened it

I looked inside her room….

It was dusty due to more than 3 months of no cleaning

I quickly ran to her Desk and found the drawer with a keyhole….

So the key was truly for this drawer….

I put the key in the keyhole which was a perfect fit….

As I opened the drawer ….

"Natsu!" Gray shouted at me

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Lucy wanted ALL of us to see the drawer's contents together!" Levy reminded me

"Oh right! I forgot about that!" I told them

Then I slowly opened the drawer which revealed a book and 2 letters

"This…This is her novel! " Levy shouted

"But…but why?!" she said crying

Levy POV

I opened the book and I saw on the first page a folded paper which had the words:

Dear Levy-chan,

I'm Sorry I didn't tell you that I left the guild but at least I kept my promise to you…

Xoxo,Lucy

I just finished reading Lucy's last letter to me

And then when I looked to the Team Natsu I saw Erza crying ,

Natsu was holding the last letter with a face showing confusion

and guilt and lastly Gray's face was anger….

Erza's POV

"Why?! I don't even remember that happening! Why did I say that ?

I treated Lucy like a sister! Lucy, I'm sorry! "I thought to myself while crying

-Flashback-

While Levy was still crying and was slowly opening Lucy's Novel, I opened 1 of the letters because on the back had the words:

TO: TEAM NATSU  
FROM:LUCY

I quickly opened the letter

ON THE LETTER

Dear Team Natsu,

I forgive what you did to .

Even though you told me I was weak, useless and good for

Nothing I will still forgive you because you're my first friends and you're the first people

Who didn't treat me nice because of my money….

Xoxo,Lucy

( ? Really? Or to give them Guilt? LOL)

-End of Flashback-

But then I noticed the Last final letter with Natsu and with his face

showing confuse and guilty feelings…

Natsu POV

"Luce…I forgot what happened but I'm sorry! But the one I like is You!

I don't like Lissana! Luce! Come back!

(A: Sorry Natsu but this story is NOT a NaLu…I think unless more people want it to be...)

-Flashback-

While Erza was opening the other letter, I saw that the final letter was addressed to me…

On the Letter

Dear Natsu,

The truth is I like you ,no, I liked you. BUT I know that

you like Lissana so it's okay .I forgive what you did to me and I'm willing to accept that you kicked me out of the team because you wanted Lissana to join and I'm also willing to accept that You like someone else. Good Bye...

Xoxo, Lucy

-End of Flashback-

Lucy POV

"Achoo! Brr… "I sneezed

"Oi! Lu-Chan! Are you sick?" Minerva worries

"Or are you cold?" Yukino adds

"No, I'm Okay…" I told them

"I wonder…."

AsunaHime: Please Review! and Check out "The Other Realm" and "Taki's Love" both Natsume Yujin-chou fanfics!


	8. Chapter 8:Lucy's Magic revealed!

Chapter 8: Lucy's Magic revealed!

Lucy POV

"I wonder who was talking about me? Probably Team Natsu

or Levy-Chan…" I thought sadly

Yukino POV

" Lulu!Minerva! Come on! Let's go!" I shouted

"Hai!" They both answer me answered me

We were getting ready to kick a monster's butt!

Normal POV

Minerva was stalling the Monster with her Magic while Yukino

Using Her newly given keys from Lucy

-Flashback-

"Yuki-Chan! Here" Lucy throwing something at Yukino

"Hmm…What is this?" Yukino says looking at the celestial keys in her hands

"Wait! Lulu! These are YOUR keys!" Yukino says worried and confused

"I want to give them to to you 'cause

I already have another magic" Lucy says smiling

"O-oh. Well thanks Lulu!" Yukino smiles

-End of Flashback-

Yukino POV

"Open! The Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I say

"Princess, You Knight in-Wait who are you?

Where is Lucy?!" Leo says panicking

Opps, I forgot to make a contract!

"Loke I'm here" Lucy says

"Lucy! Why does she have your keys?!

Did she take them?" Leo questions

"No. I GAVE them to her." Lucy tells him

"Why? Why did you give us to another Person?!" Leo says angrily

" Because… Because I can't use you anymore. My magic was converted

for it to be use by chanting a celestial spell!" Lucy says crying

"A celestial Spell? How?" I asked

"I'm…I'm the Lost Celestial Mage" Lulu confessed

"The Lost Celestial Mage?! The Mage that will save the

Kingdom of Fiore?!" Both Leo and I say in unison

"I'm sorry to cut your chit-chat and sad Reunion but

I'm having a hard time here! "Minerva says sarcastically

"Anyway,Loke be nice to YOUR new Master" Lulu ended

"Leo, Onegai Please lend me your power." I pleaded

" Okay but this is because Lucy asked me too.." He answers

"Regalus,Grant me your strength " He says shooting which resulted in

Blinding the Monster

"Lu-Chan! Do it now!" Minerva shouts

"Oh, Queen of the Dragons, Celestia give me your ultimate Power….

"Lost Magic! 88 Celestial stars shine! (A: Urano Metria?!)

Celesial Dragon's Golden RoarDragon Slayer magic…(A: Cliché much?)

Normal POV

And with that they beat the Monster in one blow….

Minerva and Yukino and Loki POV  
"So Lu-chan was a Dragon Slayer?!"I thought

Lucy POV

" Let's go back?" I asked

"Yeah!" Minerva and Yukino answer me

After Loki disappeared

? POV

"I'm finally going to meet you soon, Lucy…" I thought to myself

AsunaHime:Please Review

AsunaHime:Please check out The Other Realm and Taki's Love! It's both Natsume Yūjin-Chō Fanfics! By a friend of mine JooNE21The 1st one and MeThe 2nd one!


	9. Chapter 9:New Members: Lucy's Childhood

CHAPTER 9: New Members: Lucy's Childhood Friends!

Lucy POV

"We're back!" I shouted while Minerva Kicked the door which

Made all the Guild members surprised or scared

"Welcome back." Both Sting and Rogue says

"Everyone, we have new Members..." Master Jiemma started

"New Members? That pretty rare, considering we raised the

Requirements…" A Sabertooth member says

"Meet Mika Miyuki and Takashi Black!" He announced

Normal POV

"Mika?! And Takashi?! What are you two doing here?" A Voice shouted

Everyone was surprised! Someone Knew the New Members?! All heads went to the far back…

The owner of the Voice was their guild's Strongest member, Lucy Heartifilia….

Mika POV

" Hi Lucy! It's been a while !" I said

" You knew I was here, didn't you ?" Lucy says smirking

"Hey Takashi!" Lucy says to our other childhood friend

,Takashi….

Takashi POV

I ran fast faster than lightning after Lucy greeted me then I tackled Lucy

"Lucy! I missed you!" I said as I hugged her tightly

"Haha… I missed both of you too" she says giggling

Oh how I missed this angelic voice.

"Takashi? Takashi?" Lucy says worriedly to me

I snapped out of my trance

"Daijobu?" she asks while putting her hand on my forhead

I blush. Her face was so close! I feel my face heating up more!

"Do you have a fever?" She asks

"No. I'm okay." I say hiding my face because of my blush

"Thank Goodness" she smiles

I blush even more

Rogue POV

GRRR….

I'm already upset that he hugged her and she hugged back

And now she's smiling at him?!

Oh please! That guy is obviously In love with MY Lucy!

"Oi! Rogue! Rogue! " Sting asks which stopped my trance

"What?"I say annoyed

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah.I'm alright." I told him

"You're Jealous aren't you?" He whispers smirking

"S-Shut up!" I angrily whisper back to him

Mika POV

Takashi likes Lucy there is no doubt about that but that black haired guy is

Questionable…I wonder if that guy also likes our already popular Lucy?

"And Lucy both of them will be on your team" the Masters says

Takashi and Mika POV

"I'm with Lucy?! I'm so happy!..." I thought

Rogue POV

"What?! Why are they on my team?! God! What did I do?

!Why are you cursing me?!" I asked myself then I hear Mika, was It?

Talking to the girls….

",Ne! Lu-chan! Let's go on a mission!" Mika asks me

"Sure!Right?"Minerva answers while giving all of us a scary look

"Of course" Stings says shaking

**AsunaHime: Please Review!**

**And should I do disclaimers? I just realized that I didn't put any since my first chapter….**


	10. Chapter 10:Love for Mika!

CHAPTER 10: Love for Mika?!

Mika POV

"So, that black-haired guy is Rogue and that blonde-haired guy is Sting…"

-Flashback-

"Takashi,Mika This is Yukino(Mika and Takashi already know Minerva..)

,Sting and Rogue" Lu-Chan says

All of them exchanged "nice to meet you" well, except that Rogue guy and Takashi

Could it really be that Rogue also likes Lu-Chan?

-End of Flashback-

Our Mission is to defeat A certain monster also it's an S-class mission….

After meeting the client

"So our CERTAIN MONSTER is Medusa (Greek Mythology?)?!" I thought as

Lu-Chan hands out sunglasses

Which can help us defeat the monster

"Yep"Lucy talks to me in telepathy as if she read my mind…

-Now engaging the monster-

"Oh, Queen of the Dragons, Celestia give me your ultimate Power….

"Lost Magic! 88 Celestial stars shine!

Celesial Dragon's Golden Wingslash!" Lucy says

Mika and Takashi POV

Wait…Celestial Dragon?!

"Lucy/Lu-chan is a dragon slayer?" I thought suprised

Takashi POV

I snapped out of my trance then I noticed that not only Mika was dazed,

her sunglasses had fallen!(A: Oh no!LOL)

"Mika!Your Glasses!" I shouted

"Huh?" I heard Mika say

Then Medusa was about to look her way….

Rogue POV

I saw that Mika was about turn to stone I acted quickly and pushed

Her down while covering her eyes…then I took my hand off her eyes to let her see

Mika POV

I opened my eyes then I saw Rogue beneath me… I blush and I felt my

Heart beating faster …What is this weird feeling?

"Are you Okay?" He asks me

"Yeah." I said as I stood up at the same time as me

Then I saw that they had already defeated Medusa

"Mika! Are you alright?"both Lu-Chan and Takashi say in Unison

Then they look at each other weirdly then they suddenly laugh

And soon everyone was laughing except Rogue, who was emotionless as always

In the hotel: After everyone fell asleep

Mika POV

I was taking a stroll when I saw Rogue sitting under a tree

"Hey." I say to him

"Hey." He answers

"I –I wanted to say thank you for saving me" I say nervous for some reason

" No problem. It was the least I could do." He says to me

Then He smiles at me sweetly, which causes me to blush deeply

and run away….

Then Realization hit me….

I fell for him. I fell for him since he saved me.

"Seriously What are you planning my beating heart?… "

I say sadly


	11. Chapter 11:TRUTH OR DARE! Part 1

**CHAPTER 11: TRUTH OR DARE?! Part 1**

******AsunaHime:I don't own fairy Tail**

Yukino POV

"So everyone, Today our Master's daughter has a game

Proposed to help pass time since we have about 3 hours

To spare before we need go to the train station…." I say to them

"Minerva…" I called her

"Thank you Yukino…" She says smiling

Minerva POV

"I have thought of an Idea to help pass time but

Before I will tell you the details, everyone must agree to the Rules…

1# No one can escape or decline what we will do

And lastly,

2# No Fighting…

I looked around all of them agreed to my rules

"He he…Then our game shall be Truth or Dare!" I say smirking which made them moan

Lucy,Rogue,Takashi,Mika,Yukino,Sting POV

Truth or Dare?! Noooo!

My deepest secrets might be revealed!

"What should I do? I already agreed!" I thought distress

-Let the Games Begin!-

Yukino POV

"First, we will have Yukino!" Minerva says

"Whaa? Me?!" I say

"Okay. Truth or dare?" she asks

"Dare." I answered

She smirked…

" I dare you to confess to Lu-Chan the one you like!" she shouts

"What?! Minerva!" I shouted angrily

"The Rules ,Yukino,The Rules."She says smiling innocently

"Ugg! Fine." I said defeated

"Lulu…Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure." She answers

"The truth is that I like Takashi so do you know how I can go on a date

With him?" I asked in a low voice

"Hmm…You should just be yourself" She answers smiling

"O-oh…" I say depressed

"Okay, Next! Lu-Chan!" Minerva shouts

"Eh? Atashi?"Lulu says surprised

Lucy POV

"Okay Truth or Dare?" Yukino asks

"Truth."I say

"So Lu-Chan can you tell of us your first love?" Minerva asks

"Uh…Sure." I answer

"My first Love was…." I say trying to prolong my answer

Rogue and Takashi POV

Lucy's first love?

I wonder who it was?

Lucy POV

"Natsu Dragneel…" I say plainly

Rogue POV

"Eh? Him? That Idiot?!" I ask myself

Takashi POV

"Natsu Dragneel? Who is that?" I thought confused

I'll just ask Lucy who he is later….

Yukino POV

"I knew it! You both really liked each other!" I say happily

"Ne, Lu-chan did Natsu really took your first kiss on the lips?"Minerva asks

Takashi POV

"Lucy's First Kiss taken by that Natsu Dragneel?!" I thought angrily

Rogue POV

"What?!" I thought angrily feeling my inner world starting to crumble

Lucy POV

"What?! No! He just kissed me on the cheek!Opps" I say accidentally

"What On the cheek?! How Romantic!" both Yukino and Minerva cried

Rogue and Takashi POV

"ON THE CHEEK?!ON THE CHEEK?!That's it! I'm gonna kill that guy!" I

Thought angrily

Sting POV

Haha! Rogue is so enraged by the news that his emotion is showing! Haha!

1 hour has passed

Minerva POV

"Next is Sting…" I shouted

"Me?!Sigh okay"He says after I shot a murderous glare

At him

"Truth or Dare?" I asked

"….."

**AsunaHime: Please Review!**

**AsunaHime:Stay tuned for the Next chapter! There will be a poll after the 13th Chapter is posted !**


	12. Chapter 12: TRUTH OR DARE! Part 2! NOT!

CHAPTER 12: TRUTH OR DARE?! Part 2 NOT!

**AsunaHime: I don't own Fairy Tail….**

Sting POV

"Truth." I answer

"Who is your childhood crush?" Rogue butts in

"What?! The so-called Sting Eucliffe has a childhood crush?"

Minerva teases

"Rogue! I told you not to tell!" I shouted

"Well….You still haven't told me her name!" He tells

We continued to bicker about the girl...

When….

*CHHHUUU! CHHHUUUU!*

The train arrives…

"Minerva! You told us that we still had more time! The Boys and You

Haven't done a Truth or dare!" Lucy and Yukino complains

"Well…Oh Look! The train is here!"Minerva covers up

Nice Minerva! Nice Cover Up!

On the Monster Train

Yukino POV

By now , as usual Sting and Rogue are looking sick

But I wonder why Lulu isn't sick…

Considering she is the Lost Celestial Mage…

And why is Takashi-sama (A:Fangirl Yukino?!)

Looking sick? Could He also be a Dragon Slayer?

"Ne,ne! Lulu! Is Takashi a Dragon Slayer? Because like Rouge

And Sting,he is also getting sick…" I asked worried

"No He isn't.." she answers

"Then Why?" I asked

"He already has motion sickness.." She says

"Oh…I get it" I nodded

Sting POV

I was having a dream….A nice dream…

And it was a childhood memory

-Flashback-

"Ne,ne Sting-kun!Come on! Let's play outside!" A girl shouts

" !My Princess" A mini Sting teases the girl

"Just Come on!" the girl ignores his teasing

PLAYING FOR SEVERAL HOURS

"I'm tired! I can't play anymore!"A sweaty mini Sting collapses on

The soft grass…

"Me*Huff*Too*Puff!" the girl shouts who

Collapses beside Sting

Then the 2 children suddenly heard a growl….

It was from a Wolf since they were near the forest…

The Wolf was poised to attack the girl

Mini Sting noticed this and thought of an

Ingenious plan….

As the Wolf was about to ponce on the girl Sting

Pushed her out of the way and saved her…

"T-Thanks Sting-kun" the girl says still frightened

And luckily Sting managed to frighten the Wolf…

"Bye Sting-kun!" the girl shouts

"Yeah! Bye!" mini Stings answers

"Oh! I forgot something!" the girl shouts back as she makes

Her way back to mini Sting…

"W-What?" mini Sting says confused when the girl stopped in front of him

And gave him a kiss on the cheek….

"Thanks for saving me Sting-kun" she says blushing before running off

Mini Sting puts a hand on the cheek the girl kissed and felt his heart beating faster

And blushes deeply….

But Mini Sting knew this feeling….

It was LOVE….

The great Sting Eucliffe fell for that girl since then….

P.S. STING FORGOT HER NAME...

**AsunaHime: Please Review!**

**Also I have a poll on choosing Sting childhood crush….**

**Please choose! Also if you have anymore suggestions**

**please PM me!**


	13. Side Story!: What's Happening?

**AsunaHime: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Side-story: What's happening at Fairy Tail...

Normal POV

In the Guild of Fairy Tail...

Usually they were Noisy, always shouting and fighting

But that was usually before...

Now they were dead silent and Quiet unlike before...

Usually THAT team was Noisy, destructive and always fighting with each other

But now...

They were searching for something,no,someone...

It was their Long-lost Celestial Mage...

Everyone right now was sad and guilty...

especially THAT Team 'cause they were the one who did this

Team Natsu were worried...

Especially Natsu

Natsu POV

Luce...

Where are you?

I miss you...

I love you...

I can't think of anyone else but you...

Please! Please! Come back! Luce,come back please!

I'm begging you please! Come back!

"Luce..." I say sadly

I've admitted that I like you and love you...

I need you...

Meanwhile Erza...

Lucy! Where are you?

All of us are worried for you now!

Please Lucy! Come back! Come back safe...

"Lucy..." I say while crying silent tears

Now Gray...

Gray POV

Lucy...

I'm confused! I'm dating Juvia but whenever I think

of you my Heart beats faster than when I'm with Juvia

Could it be that I fell for you too?

"Lucy...Did you really steal my heart?" I asked myself

Normal POV

Suddenly the Guild doors burst open revealing

Bisca, who got inside before almost collapsing...

"Bisca!" Everyone shouted

they found Bisca crying...

"Lucy..Lucy..." she started

"Lucy.. What?" Natsu asks hopeful

"Lucy died...She died..."Bisca says crying more

**AsunaHime: FYI! Lucy did not die. **

**also, THE POLL; please vote!**

**I'm begging you!**


	14. Chapter 13:Sayonara…For Now

**AsunaHime: I finally Updated!Anyway...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Sayonara….For Now

At the Guild

Lucy POV

When Sting was talking about his childhood crush

I was recovering a fragment of my memory…

I saw a mini me giving a kiss on the cheek to a boy around my age

"Thanks for saving me" I heard but when I was about to hear the last part

A voice called out to me…

"Lucy…." An Oh-so- familiar voice says in telepathy

"What is it Serena?" I ask also in telepathy

"You will be training…" She starts

"Oh, Sure" I answer without her finishing

"For 3 years..."She finishes

"Yeah Sure" I answer when I just processed her words

.

.

.

1...

2...

3...

Wait for it….

.

.

.

"Wait… What?!" I shouted, no longer in telepathy

Causing the other Guild members to look at me, confused

"Oi! Lucy! Why the hell are you shouting?" Sting says annoyingly

"None of your business, Sting" I said to him

Then I when to the S-Class requests Yes.- I'm an S-Class mage-

I took a 4-year long mission, the request was to take 13 golden

Apples of some sort ( Greek Mythology)

And give them to the client and amazingly the reward was

700,000,000J….

I went to Anika the barmaidLike Mirajane-san

And got it approved…

I was about to leave when I heard someone call me….

"Lucy! Where the hell are you going?!" Mika asked angrily

"I'm going on a mission" I say plainly

"Without us? Your Teamates? And you're going on an

S-Class mission at that!" Takashi pops out of nowhere

"Anyways, Sayonara" I say ignoring them

"Lucy! Wait!" Rogue calls out

BUT….

I didn't stop running…

I can't bear to see their faces

If I tell them that I'm going to

Be gone for 3 years….

I'll just be training during that time

The Truth is that this S-C lass mission can be done in a month

Or two cause, After all I'm the person who will save Fiore right?

-After finishing the so easy mission-

(A: Sorry! I'm Lazy!)

"What do you want to train with me Serena?" I asked my Sensei

"You'll use the most powerful keys known in history…"She started

"The Most powerful? I thought Celestial Keys were the only keys!" I confess

"Nope! There are many types of key for mages like Greek Keys, Mirror Keys

Celestial keys and Lastly, the most powerful of all of them…" She held back

"Paladin Keys" She continues

"And oh….You're gonna be a Swordsman,ah,Swordswoman…" She says confused

"Okay when will we start?" I asked

"Next week" She smiles

"Hai"I answer

Serena POV

When I see Lucy with a guy in my Lacrima

I remember my Long-Lost Childhood friend….

But he was also my Childhood Crush…

His Name was ….

* * *

**AsunaHime: Sorry I Updated Slow! Hope All of you Review! Stay Tuned!**


	15. Chapter 14:Serena's Past

**AsunaHime:Here's the new Chapter ! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Serena's Childhood and Love

Mika POV

Sigh. I can still remember his face…his laughs and his smiles

But now they're gone…

For I lost him…. a long, long time ago…

-Flashback-

"Miyuki! Miyuki! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!"

A boy shouts at a mini me

"Hai…I'm coming" the mini me shouted back

While we were running we were fighting

As always….

-End of Flashback-

We were the best of friends….

But everything changed when I fell for him…

I don't remember how I fell in love

But when he made me brokenhearted….

It was the most painful day in my entire life…

-Flashback-

I was carrying books to the basement…

When…

I saw him….

My Best Friend, My childhood Friend

My Crush…

Kissing another girl…

It was obvious that they were making out…

I passed by them…

They didn't noticed me…

They Continue what they were doing….

What I saw made my heart break to pieces

And….

When I finally put the books in the basement

I went by them again…

Again My heart went from hurt to destroyed….

"How did your kiss go?" I asked him, my Torturer

And his current girlfriend….

They both blush hard…

I fought hard to keep my tears…

"Well then…Sayonara and take your time" I say smiling

A fake smile…

They both blush again

I ran and ran and ran…

But then I noticed I wasn't by the road anymore…

I was in a shrine…

I remembered what happened….

My tears finally fall…

I sobbed …Cursing my Best Friend for

Failing to notice my feelings for him….

For failing to notice the presence of my love…

But I was mostly cursing my own heart…

It was my own heart's fault to fall for him…

For letting him play with it…

For letting it's guard down when around him…

That Dense Idiot…

That was all I thought while crying

"Umm…Hello there…" A voice says in a corner

"Hello*Sob*Who *Sob* Are you*Sob*?"

"I'm Vermillion" she introduces herself

"And you are?" Layla asks

"I'm Serena. Serena Miyuki" I say wiping my tears

"Nice to meet you Serena but why are you crying?" Layla asks me

"I-I saw my crush kissing another person…" I say crying again

"I see….Don't worry! You'll find someone better,," Layla comforts me

"So Serena…Do you want to be a priestess?" Layla asks

"What?! Sure! I would love too!" I say Ecstatically

-End of Flashback-

Now I'm Priestess Serena of the North

But I'll never forget Serena Miyuki, the person who I was before

Or Him…..

And from then on I hated him….

And I don't ever want to see him again…

EVER….

* * *

**AsunaHime:Minna! I need a name for Serena's Crush! Just PM me name/s and if I like you're name then that's the person Serena fell for! And Of course You will gain credit every chapter Your OC appears ! Anyway,Please Review! I love hearing from all of you! **


	16. Chapter 15:Look who's back!

**AsunaHime: Well,here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! And I'm very happy because this is my longest **

**Chapter ever! Anyway...Here's the Disclaimer!:**

**Disclaimer:Fairy Tail does not belong to me.**

**Disclaimer:Yuu Black belongs to AnalisseHime(First Name) and MikageHime(Last Name)**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Look who's back!

-AFTER 3 YEARS-

It was a warm day in Fiore….

But inside the Sabertooth Guild

Was cold and, well, depressing…

Everyone was sad…

Because Lucy, one of their strongest members,

Was gone. On a silly (They Thought) Mission….

Everyone was depressed! Even the Master….

But while they were dragging on about the said girl

Two mysterious figures were at the guild doors…

And…

.

.

.

.

1…

2…

3…

.

.

.

"BOOM!" The Guild Doors went broken…

Everyone noticed the 2 mysterious figures

"Hey! Who are you and Why did you break our Doors?!" Sting angrily says

Serena POV

"Hmm…Is that how you treat a member you haven't seen for years?"

I asked using Lucy-sama's voice

~A: You're wondering why,ne?Here's the explanation~

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Serena! Why don't we spice things up when we go to the guild?"

Lucy asks Serena

"Sure, why not?" Serena smiles

"Okay, Here's the plan" Lucy says

And the rest, which was the plan, was a whisper

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Normal POV

"That…That Voice…Lucy?" Anika asks

"LUCY!" Takashi shouts and hugs Serena"Lucy"

Then everyone squishes Serena thinking that she's Lucy

Then…

"*Cough*You know you shouldn't hug people

Saying another person's name" the other stranger says

"Eh? Nande?(Why?)" Minerva asks

"Because I'm Lucy…"Lucy says taking her hood off

Revealing a blonde haired with gold eyes

"Lucy?! You're Lucy?" Yukino asks

"Yep! I changed didn't I" Lucy says smirking

Everyone nodded..

"Wait, if you're Lucy then who's this?" another member says confused

"Hehe. We sure fooled them Lucy-sama" Serena says

Before taking her hood off…

"I'm Serena. Priestess of the North." Serena says smiling

"Wow. Sting,Minerva,Yukino,Takashi,Mika and Rogue, Haha!

You should have seen your faces! It was so funny! Haha!

All of you was like haha!crying! Haha!" Lucy says rolling

On the floor laughing like a maniac

"Ouch. Lulu that was mean!" Yukino says

Meanwhile in a corner of the Guild was a person familiar to Serena…

? POV

"Serena? Is that really you Serena?" I thought seeing my long-lost childhood friend

And secret crush Serena Miyuki

But when she introduced herself, I whisper sadly

"So it's not her…"

"Oh and Lucy we have a new member" Anika announces

Then she noticed me…

I can see her tremble

I wonder why?

"Yuu?…You [get it?] have no right to be here! Why are you here?"

She shouts at me

"Um…Do I know you?" I asked knowing that

The only person I knew with her name

Was HER…

"How nice of you to forget about me and to think

You were my BEST FRIEND and to top it off my childhood friend!"

she says mockingly

"Are you Serena Miyuki?" I asked

Serena POV

Why are you here? Have you come to sabotage my life again?!

And you even forgot about me …. How dare you!

"Are you Serena Miyuki?" He asked

I went closer to him and

-SLAP-

"Hmmp. So what if I am?" I said coldly

" I went outside and quickly went to our apartment

I shut the door to my bedroom and cried

Why?! Why does he still haunt me?!Did breaking my heart

Not enough to sustain your need to hurt me?!

Meanwhile in the Guild

Lucy POV

Could that person be Serena's 1st Love?

The one who broke her heart?

I went to him and punch him

"Are you Serena's Childhood friend?" I asked

He nodded

"Never talk to me or Serena. You have already hurt her enough."

I say angrily

"And If I hear you talk to her or even try to ...

I will personally see to it that you will see something

Worse than death itself..." I say scarily

"H-hai" He says nervous

I left the guild to find and comfort Serena

Yukino POV

"What…WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" I shouted

Yuu POV

What? Did I do something wrong to Serena?

I saw around me were glares a.k.a -mostly guys-

What did I do?!

Serena POV

After Lucy-sama comforted me I began to feel better…

And I decided to send Yuu Black a letter …

I wrote everything that happend and told him to stay away from me

As far as possible…

And I sent it the next day….

* * *

**AsunaHime:Thank you for those who sent me names! And Hope all of you Review!**

**And If you have personal comments or suggestions just PM me okay?**

** I think in this story Serena was being unreasonable because if she really loved him she should have confesse****d **

**is what all of you're thinking right? well you'll find the explanation in the next chapter which will be a side **

**story! Stay ****Tuned!~**


	17. Side Story!: Past is Past

**AsunaHime:Here! as I promised, the explanations...**

**And Yehey! This Chapter is quite Long! More than 1,000 words!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me!**

**Disclaimer: Yuu Black belongs to MikageHime and AnalisseHime!**

* * *

SIDE STORY! : Past is Past….

What really happened on that fateful day...

And Weird Coincidences…

Serena POV

I can feel it! Today's the day! But I hope I won't get that heartbroken if

He rejects me….

While Serena was thinking that thing Yuu was also thinking about something

Yuu's POV

Something good is gonna happen today! Should I Confess to

Her? Yeah! I'll do just that! But I hope I don't break down if

She rejects me….

-In St. Victorica School-

Serena POV

I'm so nervous! Oh there he is! My heart's beating faster! What should I do?

I think I'm blushing so much right now!What should I do?!

Meanwhile Yuu…

My heart is beating faster! Oh I see her! What should I do?! I think my face is

Getting hotter! "Good Morning Serena" I say looking the other way for her not

To see my blush…

Serena POV

"G-good Morning Yuu-kun" I say nervous then I look the other way so that

he can't see my face getting red…

Normal POV

They went to their classroom in an awkward silence…

But Unknown to both of them, someone was watching them in silence

Her(A:So It's a girl…) eyes filled with jealousy…

Luca(Serena's BFF) POV

"So what happened?" I asked my BFF

"Huh?" She says confused

"With you and Yuu (You get it?) duh!" I say to her

"Nothing happened! It's just I thought I would confess today" She whispers

To me

No way! "Really?! Oh my gosh! " I say happily fully knowing the fact that

They L-O-V-E each they were so perfect! Serena,the most popular girl at

School being in love with someone who reciprocate her feelings!

Meanwhile…

Peter POV

"So did anything happened?" I asked suspicious

" Haha,It's just that I thought I would confess to her today though!"

He answers half laughing and embarrassed

"Really?!Dude,good luck!" I say cheering for him while fully knowing that they

Return each other's feelings! And with Yuu being the most popular boy at school

and Serena, they were perfect!

-Last Subject of the day…-

Serena POV

"Serena you carry these books to the basement since you're the only

One without club activities?"Sensei asks

"Hai!" I answered

Sigh... well,I'll be confessing to Yuu after his activities and my task…

While…

Yuu POV

What?! And I was so nervous about confessing!

Sigh. Oh well, I can confess to her after her task and my activities…

Normal POV

Yuu finished his activities earlier than the rest except Yume the 2nd popular girl at school

Which was track and field…

Yuu POV

I was about to go to the basement to check if Serena was there when I saw Yume..

"Yuu-kun, here you go. You must be thirsty after your activities" She says handing me

A bottle of water…

I drank it and was about to thank her when it became blurry…

Then I saw Serena in front of me and began to confess my love for her and

She said, to my surprise, I love you too...

I kissed her and made a make out session…

After a while I stopped and saw Yume and she said to me

"How did your kiss go?" She asked

I blush then I saw Serena blushing too…

Serena POV

"Well then…Sayonara and take your time…" I says before running off

Holding my tears the best that I could…

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail

Normal POV

After Natsu thanked Lucy for quitting the team…

Lucy POV

"Now excuse, I need to go somewhere….."I say to them before running away because I could no longer hold back my tears

Back In Serena's World

( Serena's world is a world where magic potions only exist…)

Luca POV

I can't believe it! I saw Yuu kissing and making out with another girl!

Then I saw Serena and him talking then Serena run out…

I tried to follow her but she ran way too fast!

I saw that Yuu collapsed and was taken to the school infirmary

Then I left and went to my house

-Next Day-

(A: Yuu DID NOT sleep in the infirmary okay?)

I saw Yuu talking with Peter happily about something..

Grrr…..

I went over to him …

"Luca have you seen Serena?" He says but

Then

-SLAP-

"How Dare You?! I can't believe you!And I thought you liked Serena!"

I shouted before going outside to look for Serena 'cause I haven't seen her since

Yesterday…

Meanwhile Fairy Tail

Levy POV

I heard everything they said to Lu-chan…..

I'm so angry! How dare they do that to Lu-chan?!

I approach Natsu….

"Levy-"he said before I slapped him

-SLAP-

"How dare you-! How dare you do that to Lu-chan?!" I said angrily

"….."Natsu couldn't answer

Then I ran outside and looked for Lu- chan

Back at Serena's world

I couldn't find her…

"Hey! Everyone! Has anyone seen Serena?"

Yuu asked the class…

I was getting angry…Didn't he remember what happen yesterday?!

"Why would you look for her? To break her heart more?! You have already kissed another girl in front of her and you still want more?!" I shouted

"What?! But I remember that I confessed to Serena Yesterday!" he said shouting back when

Yume was heard laughing…

"hahaha! I can't believe you fell for the love potion I gave you yesterday Yuu! And to

Clear your mind it was I you were confessing too!Hahaha ! And all the while you thought I was

Serena! Hahaha!: She says laughing evilly

Meanwhile Fairy Tail

Natsu POV

"Hmm…I wonder where is Lucy? I haven't seen her since Last week…."I thought

"LUCY! LUCY! Where are you? I shouted looking for Lucy

Then I saw Levy come at me then

-SLAP! (A: Again?)-

Levy POV

"Why are you and especially you looking for Lu-Chan? You are the very reason she left the Guild Natsu!" I shouted angrily then I covered my mouth after accidentally saying the supposed to be secret…

Lissanna POV

Hahaha! So Lucy finally quitted the guild! Now no one can be a hindrance to Natsu and

My Love! Hahaha!

Serena's World

Normal POV

After Serena met Layla(A:Yes Layla was in Serena's World) and had the training a priestess needed

Layla told to Serena her prophecy….

"Serena, I am not who you think I am. I am the prophesied one who will give birth to the only salvation of our world of magic during 'THAT' time" Layla foretells

"But Layla..." Serena complained to Layla

"No Buts Serena! Your fate has been chosen! You will be my daughter's Sensei! "Layla says with a stern voice but suddenly changes her voice into a soothing one

One Day….

Layla was nowhere to be seen and Serena thought that she should find Layla…

Then Serena was transported to a creepy forest…

Suddenly Serena heard a voice saying:

"Go and fulfill your destiny Serena for I have already fulfilled mine…"

Which was most likely from Layla….

Serena POV

After I heard that voice I saw a Magic Braclet on my wrist

The voice told me again…

"Give this to the Lost Celestial mage for this is an essential

Item for her protection…

"Hai." I answered

Then I saw a girl almost the same as Layla but younger and

I had second thoughts about her being the One…

"Hmm…That Girl! Could it be? No way! But she can't be here if she isn't the the Lost Celestial Mage , the Child of Prophecy!Hmm..I know! I'll give her a test! Let's see… Oh that magic bracelet! That bracelet that has the ability to find the so –called Child of Prophecy but how can I get it to her?Oh! I have an Excellent Idea!"I thought to myself

After that strange encounter I discovered 3 things:

That I was in a different world from mine

That Shrine was a pathway from this world to my world and Vice Versa

That there are time differences between here and my world

Normal POV

Soon Serena grew accustomed to the new world and Her adventures had just began…

* * *

**AsunaHime: So the Weird coincidences were when the happenings at Fairy Tail happened in Serena's world at the same time!**

**I'll give you an simplier explanation :**

**2 worlds having the same thing occurring is a 1 in a zillion chance! So what happend was extremly rare!**

**And Layla gave birth to Lucy in Lucy's World...**

**And the time differences can be slower or faster in the Lucy world than Serena's World**

**and Vice Versa!**

**Well that's all! Hope all of you stay tuned for the Next Chapter!~**


	18. Chapter 16: RoLu and SerenaXYuu Moments!

**AsunaHime: Minna! Sorry I updated late! Anyway, this chapter is quite romantic as the title says...**

**So here's the Disclaimer!:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**And I don't own Yuu Black! He belongs to MikageHime and AnalisseHime!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16 : RoLu and SerenaXYuu Moments!

Yuu POV

"I can't believe that I forgot to tell her the truth!

Serena! I'm sorry! I was under a love potion! Please!"

I say to myself while holding her letter tightly

-FLASHBACK-

"Serena…" I thought

Ding! Dong! Letter Delivery!

Huh? Letter?

Then I saw Serena's Handwriting

To: Yuu Black

From: Serena Miyuki

Yuu,

I want you to never show your face to me again!

Why? I think You know why! That Day was the day I was gonna

Confess to you! And All the while you liked Yume! Why didn't

You tell me?! We were Best Friends! Even Childhood Friends!

Why didn't you trust me to keep your love for Yume a secret?!

Instead you gave me false hope that you might like me back!

And you even kissed her! Okay, I know that this might just be plain jealousy

But I beg you to not show your face to me, my heart is already broken

To pieces! I hope you still consider my feelings 'cause we're Best Friends

Right? And I'm sorry for slapping you in the guild. I also want to say sorry

For my mistress' actions of punching you. That is all.

Good Day.

-Serena Miyuki

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I ran. I ran to Serena's House….

Then I saw her about to leave probably for a mission

"Serena! Serena!" I called out

She looked back at me and started to run.

"Serena! Wait!" I shouted

But she kept running…

However, being a boy had its advantages

I could run faster than Serena 'cause right now

She's wearing a long skirt while me, I'm wearing

Pants. She is not that strong physically than me and

As expected I was able to keep up and get a hold of

Of her managing to stop her completely

"*Huff*Serena*Puff*I said*Huff*Wait*Puff*"

I say breathing heavily

*Breaths Heavily*

"What do you want?" She says regaining her composure

"Didn't I already tell you not to show your face to me again?!"

She shouted

"I wanted to tell you the truth and that I'm sorry"

I explained

"Huh? The truth?" she asks confused

"The truth is that **I love you **and that I was under a Love Potion

When I kissed Yume thinking that she was you!"

I confessed

"Lies! All Lies! Yuu, I have already accepted the fact that you like Yume,

So please stop trying to win me back. I'm not a stupid person! I can accept

That you like somebody else! And lastly why would Yume have a love

Potion?! She's not a witch!" She shouted

"Serena…"I say trying to help her understand

"So please, let go. I've already gotten over you…"

She says

She manages to free herself from my grasp and escape.

I chased after her and managed to grab one of her wrists

"How many times do I-Hmmp" she says before

I pulled her into a long kiss.

"Now do you believe that I love you?" I asked

Serena POV

"What the hell?! That was my first kiss Idiot!"

I shouted at him with a big blush on my cheeks

"And No, I still DO NOT believe you." I shouted

Then he again pulled me into another kiss.

"Serena, I was really under a love potion!"

He pleaded

"Serena, he truly was." A voice says

"Mistress! How do you know?!" I asked

"Because I saw the truth in my dreams" she answers

"O-Oh." I say defeated

"So Serena, you should tell him how you feel..."

Lucy advised me

I turned back to Yuu and told him

"You may have broken my heart but after everything

That happened I still love you" I confessed

"I love you too" he answered then he pulled me

Into a kiss which made me feel safe.

Lucy POV

"They finally get together huh?" I thought

"Good for them…" I say as I walk away from the new couple

-At the guild-

**Lucy Heartifilia, please go to the basement, I repeat, Go to the Basement...**

"Sigh. Why do I have to go to the basement?!" I thought

Annoyingly

I was running to the stairs when I tripped..,

I thought I should get ready for the impact when

After a while nothing came. I opened my eyes to see

Rogue on top of me. And we were in an awkward position

Which made me blush heavily then I noticed his blush too.

"Ah! Gomenasai Rogue-kun!" I say standing up and bowing to him

"And thank you." I smiled at him

Rogue POV

I was walking in the guild when I say Lucy..

I saw her looking angry then I saw her trip.

My adrenaline came and I saved her from falling in

The stairs and getting badly hurt

After all who would want their crush/Love

To get seriously hurt?!

Then I saw we were in a very awkward position

Which made me blush and I noticed her blush too.

She stood up and bowed to me while

Saying "Gomenasai Rogue-kun!"

Wait…

Rogue-kun?! A new nickname?

I started to blush heavily

Then I heard her say "Thank you" and gave me

A smiling more beautiful than the stars itself

I returned the smile and I saw her blush which made me

blush more then she proceeded on her way quickly…

Lucy POV

What was that?! What was that?!What was that all

About?!" I say blushing while remembering Rogue's

Smile which made him look more handsome

Stop it Lucy! You are not supposed to fall in love

So soon! But he sure was handsome! No! Stop!

Lucy! You shouldn't fall for someone so quickly!

Unknown to them jealous pair were watching them…

* * *

**AsunaHime:There it is! If you suggestions just PM Me!Also,Onegai! Please Review!**

**Stay Tuned!~**


	19. Author's Notes!:Character Info!

**AsunaHime: Minna! I know some of you might want to know my OCs' appearance so I made **

**a Character Information sheet in my profile! But if you really want to see their appearance as**

**in Anime appearance I'll let you see them but you need to PM so that I can give you the Username**

**and Password! Trust me You'll need it to see in the Image Manager!And everyone looks so Handsome **

**and Beautiful! Hope you consider!~**


	20. Chapter 17: THE PLAN

**AsunaHime: Hi Minna! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**So here's the Disclaimer!:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**And I don't own Yuu Black! He belongs to MikageHime and AnalisseHime!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: S.L.A.R.L. PLAN!

Watching over them were Mika and Takashi….

Takashi POV

"What the hell?! One minute, I'm walking in the guild…The next,

I see my childhood Crush/Love under Rogue?! What in the world was going

On here?!" I screamed in my mind

I wanted to go between them and stop Rogue from hovering on top of Lucy

When I felt someone's Dark aura…

I turn around to see Mika with an angry and scary face with an evil and dark aura…

"M-Mi-Chan?" I say nervously

"What?!"She snaps back at me."Lord, Onegai! Please, help me…" I mumbled after

Witnessing another side which is a scary side, of my childhood friend, Mika…

"That's it!" She suddenly snaps angrily which causes me to be surprised and look back

At the scene Lucy and Rogue were...I forgot about them! Oops…

But what I saw caused my blood to boil…

I heard Lucy call Rogue, Rogue-kun plus give him an angelic smile! That should be me! Darn it!

Mika POV

I saw Lucy give Rogue a beautiful smile and I'm okay with it but when I saw Rogue blush…

I was angry! Then Rogue gave her a handsome smile! I should be in Lucy's place right now!

Normal POV

"Takashi?" Mika says in a low, dangerous voice

"Y-Yeah?" Takashi answers nervously

"We're commenning the S.L.A.R.L. plan!"Mika says with a burning passion in her eyes

"S.L.A.R.L. plan? What the heck is that?!" Takashi asks

Mika POV

" **S**top** L**ucy **A**nd** R**ogue** L**ove Plan, of course!" I say in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone

"Oh.I see…Okay! Let's do it!" Takashi agrees

*Tsundere Mode*

In Mika Mind…

Mwahahaha! Rogue…Just you wait! Soon you'll be mine! Mwahahaha!

*End of Tsundere Mode*

"He he he..." I say laughing in a low, extremely dangerous voice

Takashi POV

Okay! I'm officially creeped out! Mi-Chan is getting creepier and creepier each day!

Then we heard a voice..

"Attention! Everyone! Master will have a special announcement tomorrow,7:00 am sharp!"

A cheerful voice which is clearly Lucy…

After discussing something

Both Mika and I agreed to discuss further about the plan tomorrow…

-Next Day-

Normal POV

"Mistress! Mistress! Wake up! Wake up! We're gonna be late for the special announcement!"

Serena says trying to wake Lucy up. KEYWORD: TRYING…

"Ugg…5 more minutes…We still have an hour left…"Lucy mumbles

"We don't have 5 more minutes minutes Mistress! You know you take 50 minutes just

To fix yourself! Come on!" Serena says excitedly for she, herself was curious to their Master's

Special announcement…

"Yeah, yeah…"Lucy says before snuggling back to her warm blanket…

"MISTRESS!"Serena shouts while forcefully taking Lucy's Blanket causing Lucy to wake up

From either 1: The coldness without her warm blanket or 2: Because of the high pitch

From Serena's scream…

"I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh! Rude much?!" Lucy says before stepping inside the bathroom…

Lucy POV

"I wonder…"I started but I suddenly had a flashback with what happened with Rogue-kun…

"Wait…Rogue-kun?!Since when did I-"My thoughts were interrupted by another flashback…

Only this time it showed the time Rogue-kun was on top of me and that time when he smiled

Handsomely… My face grew red as those images keep popping out of my mind…

Lucy! You're not falling for Rogue-kun! Don't! It's just because of yesterday! Just because of

Yesterday. After all, You wouldn't fall for someone who your childhood best friend likes, right?

Right?!

-FLASHBACK-

"Lucy! Lucy! I need to ask you something!"Mika says to Lucy while making a gesture for them to go

Somewhere private…

"Nani?" Lucy asks

"Lucy, do you know what type of girl Rogue likes?" Mika asks embarrassed

"Ah! Could it be that you like Rogue, Mika?" Lucy teases

"Yea, I love him…" Mika admits

"So do you?" Mika asks hopeful

"Sorry Mika, I don't. But why don't you ask Sting? HE is after all, Rogue's Best Friend" Lucy

Advises

"Sure! Thanks for the advice Lucy!"Mika happily says

"No problem!" Lucy says with a thumb-up and a huge grin on her face

-END OF FLASHBACK-

=Time skip: At the guild=

Normal POV

Everyone was busy chatting when the Guild doors opened…

Revealing a Yuu and Serena holding hands and behind them a

Lucy with a disgusted look on her face and her eye twitching…

"What's with the face, girl?" Mika asks after Lucy went to the girls' table

"Uggh…Serena and Yuu were so lovey-dovey that it was disgusting!" Lucy

Complained

"What happened?" Yukino asks

"When Yuu and Serena saw each other, they ran to each other's arms then they

Hug each other tightly while looking at each other's eyes deeply then they suddenly kiss lightly

Then it became deeper and deeper till I had to fake cough to stop it." Lucy starts

"That's Love!" Anika says with sarcasm

"But that's not all! When they realize I was there they separated to each side of the road but after

A while starts to get closer to each other while stealing some glances…And finally they reach each

Other's side and hold hands till we reached the guild! It was so… Ugh…What the word?...Lovish!"

Lucy complains

" Uh...Eww...Gross... ! And that's why I don't get couples! They do things to each other that we,** SINGLE,**

Can't understand!" Yukino says

"Uh…I'd like to rephrase that since I have a Boyfriend." Minerva announces

The Girls look at her. Taking a while to process what Minerva just said…

.

.

.

1

2

3

.

.

.

"Eh?!" Lucy, Anika, Mika and Yukino shouts which caused everyone to look at them, not that they cared anyway…

"Since when?!" Mika asks almost shouting

"Since like 7 months ago?" Minerva says

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anika asks

"I forgot." Minerva easily says

"Who is it? Ne! Who is it?" Yukino asks repeating her question

"Could it be?" Lucy says eyeing …

* * *

**AsunaHime: And CUT! And Now do you get the Title Name? Anyway, Minna I'd like to ask you...WHO DO YOU **

**THINK SHOULD BE MINERVA'S BOYFRIEND?If you have a candidate You can PM me or put it in your Review.**

**Well, Thank you for Reading and Hope you review!~**


	21. Chapter 18:Love

**AsunaHime: Minna! I'm so sorry! *Dogeza Mode* for my late update! My Computer broke down! And I couldn't **

**update! Anyways...Hope you enjoy this chapter!;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Love…

Normal POV

"Could it be?" Lucy says eyeing Sting, Rufus and Orga who were talking with Rogue….

"Nope." Minerva says bluntly, after seeing who Lucy was referring to…

"Eh?! It's not Rufus? Nor Orga? Not even Sting?!" Anika says shocked

"Oh, Please! My Boyfriend is much more handsome then those guys will ever be. "

Minerva boasts

"Really who is it then?" Yukino asks

"Secret! I can't tell you who he is" Minerva teases

"What? At least give us a clue!" Mika pleads

"Okay but I'll only give you 2 clues…" Minerva agrees

"1…" Minerva starts while all the girls are getting closer and anxious by the minute…

"He…Can't I get some space here?!" Minerva says angrily due to the other girls getting closer

And closer to her to hear her and they were beginning to constrict her…

"AH! Gomen!" All the girls say in unison before returning to their original seats…

"Okay, 1 he's HOT and 2 He's HANDSOME. That's all" Minerva says with a smirk…

Lucy and the others took a lot of time to process what Minerva just said and this awkward

Silence gave Minerva a lot of time to escape the other girls' questions and wrath…

Meanwhile the boys were having an interesting conversation with 2 boy guild members…

"So you like Minerva?" Sting says utterly shocked

"Yeah." Rufus says while blushing

"Really? How could you fall for that demon Lady?!" Orga says amused

"Yeah! She's, I don't know… Scary?!" Sting adds

"But she changed! Since Lucy came right? And speak for yourself Sting! You still like that

Childhood friend of yours! Even if YOU forgot who the hell she was!" Rufus argues

"But…"Sting rendered speechless while Rogue was having a talk with 2 of one of the 2nd

Strongest team next to Lucy's team of course…

"So you like Anika Lee… "Rogue says to Kousaka Mizori, a lighting mage…

"Kinda." He says with a red face

"So let me get this straight. You, a lighting mage likes Anika Lee, a water mage." Rogue clarifies

"Yep. That's basically it." Midori agrees

"Not to be rude Dude, but aren't you like different elements? Opposing elements at that!"

Okira Aizawa ,a card mage( Like Cana but stronger a little) butts in

"Yeah. But after all there is a saying that 'Opposites attract' and you can't even

Exclude yourself here Okira! I know you like Yukino!" Midori argues with his Best Friend

"H-How-?" Okira was shocked how did he managed to know that with him keeping a low

Profile? How?

"It was obvious." Orga joins the conversation and that line made Okira blush heavily

"So let me sum it all up…" Sting says putting some scribbles on a piece of paper

Okira POV

"Here…" He says showing us the contents of the letter…

(What's written…)

Crush and Love

Boy-Girl:

Orga-None

(A: For now that is..)

Rufus-Minerva

(A:Poor Rufus! Minerva already has a boyfriend!)

Sting-Childhood friend

(A: I think all of you know who this one is…)

Midori-Anika

( I don't know about this couple…Should I make a rival for Midori? Please Answer in your Reviews or PM me...)

Rogue-Lucy

(Most of you love this, right? But I'll still put a poll though…You'll find out in later chapters)

Okira-Yukino

(Sorry about this…I needed someone to have a crush on Yukino…)

Normal POV

When the BOYS saw what was written, all of them blushed heavily even Sting

Which is Idiotic considering that he was the one who wrote it a.k.a caused it…

Now Back to the Girls…

Lucy POV

After hearing what Mi-Chan said, I had tons of guys who fitted the description. Then I

Noticed that the clues she gave us is too VAGUE! I was too angry to control myself from

Screaming my thoughts to her…

Normal POV

"Mi-Chan! Every Boy is Handsome and Hot to the girl that likes him!" Lucy shouted at

The top of her Lungs not noticing that Minerva wasn't there…

Everybody gave Lucy an amused and curious looks which she didn't noticed, not that she cared

About it anyway…

The Boys were blushing very heavily, most likely thinking about the girl they liked say that…

"Eh? Where's Min-Chan?" Lucy says finally noticing the disappearance of her friend

"AH! She escaped! After her!" Yukino orders with the other girls nodding in agreement...

After the girls were gone everyone had either shocked or amused or maybe curious looks

On what happened. Everyone was probably thinking, "What the hell happened?"

Meanwhile, let's go to the newly formed Couple a.k.a. Yuu and Serena!

Yuu POV

I was having a conversation with Serena when I heard Serena's Mistress shout

"Min-Chan! Every Boy is Handsome and Hot to the girl that likes him!"…

I saw the other guys blush but I didn't. I instead smirked…

Serena POV

After Mistress said that every boy is handsome and hot thingy, I saw most of the boys blush

No, not most almost all of the boys blush. Except that is, my boyfriend,Yuu Black. It was weird.

He, unlike the other guys smiled instead of blushed. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Normal POV

While Serena was in a trance, Yuu suddenly spoke to her.

"So Serena…" He started

"Yeah?" Serena asked her suspicious boyfriend

"So do you also think I'm handsome and hot?" Yuu teases with a smirk

Serena's face grew red after hearing what Yuu just said, she lowered her head and mumbled

Some unknown words…

"What?" Yuu says confused

" I said YES!" Serena shouts with a red face before going out of the guild to cool her face.

Yuu turned red after hearing Serena's answer and was also frozen in the spot…

"Yuu!Yuu! Come in Yuu!Earth to Yuu!" Orga says to the frozen Yuu to unfreeze him but to no avail…

Now everyone was curious…

The Boys were wondering what happened with Lucy and the other girls

Why did Lucy say that embarrassing thing?

What were they talking about?

While

The girls were wondering what Serena was saying yes to Yuu.

Was it saying Yes to an engagement?

A Date?

Or something else?

But still they had no answers…

Back to the girls…

While Lucy, Anika and Yukino were searching for Minerva... Mika, somehow

Was able to go to the designated place Takashi and her planned yesterday…

And as expected Takashi was already there…

Mika POV

"What took you so long?" Takashi says irritated

How dare he-

"Well, anyway what's the plan?" He asked

"This." I say to him annoyed while taking out a big piece of paper with some scribbles

On it…

-After Takashi read the contents…-

Takashi POV

"Alright! Let's do this!" I shouted

"Yeah!" Mi-Chan replied

Then we had smirks on our faces while separating ways…

Normal POV

When both of them were separating ways both of them thought of the same thing

"This isn't over Rogue/Lucy! I'll definitely have Lucy/Rogue!"

Now Let's go to Minerva, shall we?

Minerva POV

Hahahaha! Lu-chan and the others were so slow! They didn't notice my vague answers!

"However, I think by now they are either getting angry at me or finding me…" I

Mumble to myself while trying my best to run as far as possible from the guild…

"Huff…Puff...Huff…Puff…" I say trying to relax now that I'm quite far from the guild

"Ha.I can never tell them that my boyfriend is-" I thought before I was cut off when

I heard a battle cry.

"I turn around to see Lucy and the others going near me…

I need to run away! Fast!

Normal POV

While Lucy and the others were now chasing after Minerva but unfortunately for Minerva

She was caught by Mika…

And was brought to Mika's apartment…

Lucy POV

"So…Let's hear the name of your boyfriend, shall we?" Mika says in a very creepy voice

To a scared Minerva tied up on a chair

"S-Scary!" Yukino says shaking while me… Well, I'm watching with interest. It was the first time

I saw Mika's Scary side…

Yukino POV

I was already shaking when I saw what Mika did to Minerva…Mika is definitely more scary

Then Minerva! But I saw Lucy not scared but amused! Why wasn't she scared?

"Lucy, why aren't you scared of Mika?" I whisper to her

"Huh? Oh, that's because I've seen something more scary than this…" she whispers back

"What? Who?" I whispered confused

"That would be… Serena." She concludes

"Serena-Chan? But I can't imagine her being scary…" I admitted

"Well, when she's not training you she isn't. But if yes then…you might see hell…"

Lucy says while shivering probably recollecting her memory of it…

She's that scary, huh? Now, I can't ask her to train me…

Minerva POV

"Kami-sama! Onegai! Taskete!" I say in my mind while forcefully being integorated…

Mika POV

"So…Who is it?! C'mon! Spit it out! Or I'm gonna force you…" I tried scaring her

KEYWORD: TRIED

"Hmmp" She vigilantly says

But I knew she wasn't gonna spit it out so I made a lie…

"Guys, she just broke up with her boyfriend. On the phone…"

"What?! So all that running was for nothing?" Anika complains

"*sigh* Let's eat something. I'll treat." Yukino says while heading out of the door

"Sure!" Anika and Lucy say in unison

"What about you Minerva and Mika?" Anika asked

"I'll pass." Mika and Minerva say in unison

-After Lucy, Anika and Yukino left…-

Normal POV

"So why did you save me?" Minerva asks

"No reason. But I knew that you wouldn't spill it to us, so I gave up…"

Mika says while smiling before Minerva went outside…

Mika POV

"Now time to execute the plan" I say smirking…

* * *

**AsunaHime: Again Gomen for the Late update! So How was this chapter? If you have any suggestions please **

**PM me or put it in your review!**

**And Special Thanks to :**

**EmeraldStar642 for giving me an Idea for Minerva's Boyfriend!**

**Well, Please don't forget to drop a review!**


	22. Chapter 19:Dense Idiots

**AsunaHime:Konichwa Minna! Here's a new chapter...Though it's short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail**

* * *

CHAPTER 19: Dense Idiots…

-Next Day-

Normal POV

It was an ordinary day for most in the Sabertooth Guild…

Most…

'cause today right now was not an ordinary day for Mika or Takashi…

Today was perfect for the PLAN…

Takashi POV

"Good Morning everyone!" My childhood crush greets everyone…

"Erm…Lucy, can I take you somewhere today?" I asked her, it was needed for

Our plan to take what was to be ours today….

"Sure." She answers with no hesitation

I smirked but I quickly frowned when I felt someone glaring at my back…

I smirk again… I knew who it was…It was Rogue…I knew it…

Rogue POV

That guy! He's really getting on my nerves! I wanted to ask Lucy out today!

And Lucy…She's so dense… Sigh…

Mika POV

"Rogue! Can I ask you to accompany me today? I was about to ask

Takashi but I heard he had plans with Lucy…" I ask innocently or should

I say seemingly innocently…

"Sure.I've got no plans today…" Rogue agrees

STEP 1: CHECK!

Sting POV

Wha…And to think that Lucy and Rogue are both too dense to notice that

The very persons who asked them out today are in love with them…

Sigh…Do I really need to be the Match Maker?! Those Idiots are too dense…

Meanwhile Minerva…

Rufus POV

"Erm…Minerva can you accompany me outside?" I asked

"Sure, why not?" She says

Yes! I've got a chance to confess to her!

(A:Poor Rufus…He's gonna get busted!)

Meanwhile Yukino…

Normal POV

Yukino was about to go home possibly tired from her recent mission…

Okira POV

"Yukino, can I walk you home?" I say blushing…

"Sure!" Yukino says

Yukino POV

That's too bad!*Snaps*…I wanted Takashi-kun to accompany me home…

But I guess for now he'll do...

Curse Lucy! I know Takashi-kun's in love with her! But Rogue is also!

And I know Rogue's gonna win this!(Whoever agrees with this, Review!)

"Let's go!" I say ,he nods

And both of us leave the guild together

Mizori POV

"Anika, Let me help you handle the costumers!" I offered

"Thank you! I really needed help!" She smiled brightly at me

I blush faintly…

Orga POV

Minerva…

Yukino…

Anika…

So Dense…

Is today Dense Day?!

Everyone is too dense!

Could it be everyone who someone is in love with is THAT dense?!

Sheesh!Now I'm starting to be glad that I'm not in love!

* * *

**AsunaHime: Sorry for the short chapter! But I'll make it up to all the RoLu fans!I'm making a story which is a **

**Rolu! ****And don't forget to drop a review everyone!**


	23. Chapter 20:Sweet,Dense Lucy…

**AsunaHime: 'Sup Minna! The name of the story I promise you last chapter is at the end of this Chapter **

**Hope you all read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: Sweet,Dense Lucy…

It was sunny outside and Both Lucy and Takashi were together…

But Let's say something happened. That made Lucy think that she's not in love

With anyone…

Lucy POV

Sigh. This day is too weird! My heart is beating faster whenever I'm with Rogue or Takashi…

Could it be that I'm in love with both of them?

Neh, It's impossible to fall for two persons…

I remember the first time this happened with Rogue was when*Blush*

He and I were in an awkward position and that time when he smiled handsomely,

Meanwhile Takashi , it only started when*Blush more* THAT happened…

-Flashback-

Normal POV

Lucy and Takashi were strolling around town when due to Lucy's clumsiness

(Rogue,Takashi,Natsu and Gray:And cuteness…A: Yeah,Yeah..)

She accidentally tripped

Lucy POV

I accidentally tripped when we were walking…

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact…

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing came…

I opened my eyes to see Takashi's chest in front of me and his arm around my waist

(A: Eww! Pervert! Takashi: Hey!Rude much?)

"Phew…Thank Kami-sama I caught you…" I heard him say

"Um…Takashi, can you let go of my waist?" I asked blushing

"Ah!Gomen!" He say blushing

"Haha, You look so cute blushing" I say not minding my words

Takashi POV

Cute?...

I blush more…

She then realized what she just said and blushed

"I'm sorry for calling you cute…" I hear her mumble

"It's alright Lucy…" I say

Lucy POV

Why am I feeling like this? My heart is beating faster like what happened with Rogue!

-End of Flashback-

Maybe it's because I was in an awkward positions with them!

No, That has to be it!

I'm not really in love with anyone!

"I don't like Rogue Nor Takashi! That's right!" I decided

(A: Anyone who disagrees, review!)

Author POV

(Yes, I have a POV XD)

Now Lucy is turning denser than Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn and Uranus

COMBINED…

Sigh…We have a Dense sickness spreading in this girl's body!

Now let's go to Minerva…

(A: I was suppose to make a scene for Rogue and Mika but there was nothing Interesting that will happen On their Date…Sadly? Happily? Or Luckily? What word should I put in it?)

Rufus POV

I dragged Minerva outside and faced her…

"So what do you want? " she asks cutely

"Ermm…" I say having a difficult time confessing

"Rufus, I'm waiting." She says in a serious tone

"M-Minerva! I L-Like Y-You! Please go out with me!" I blurted out nervously

"…" She was silent

"I'm sorry Rufus. But I have a boyfriend." She says

I froze…

"You already have a boyfriend? When? Who?" I say heartbroken

"It's L-Laxus" She says blushing

"What? Him? But isn't he an enemy?" I say angry

"No. My Father approves our relationship…" She explains

What? Even Master Jiemma approves of this?

"And even if my father doesn't approve, I will still be with him…" she blurts out

"What? It wasn't a business relationship?" I asked surprised

"No, I really Love him." She confess

"Oh. I'll leave you then…" I say to her

"I'm sorry Rufus…" She says

'It's alright…" I say to her

I leave her there…

I needed to be alone…

**Me:Aww…Poor Rufus…**

**Minerva: What? My boyfriend was Laxus?**

**Me: Duh! Why did I put it there if it wasn't!**

**Lucy: Oh, That reminds me have you and Laxus ever kissed?**

**Minerva: Yes and No.**

**Me: Why both answers?**

**Minerva: Don't mind me! I'm just a side character here! Why don't you**

**Ask the Main Character…**

**Me: yeah, I guess your right…**

**Me:So, Lucy… Now I'm wondering… When will you have your first kiss?!**

**Mira: Yeah! I'm wondering too!**

**Lucy: You of all people should know Author!After all you are the one who wrote**

**This weird Fanfic!**

**Me: Fine! Your first kiss will be with Gajeel! Hmmp! And This story isn't weird…**

**right, Minna?**

**Lucy: What?! No! Gajeel should be Levy's first kiss! And yeah right! LaxusXMinerva pairing is  
**

**SO WEIRD!**

**Me: Fine. Levy will be the one…**

**Lucy: Yay!**

**Me:But for calling this story weird It'll be Loke…**

**Lucy: What? No! Anything but that!**

**Me: Anyway!Hope you liked the chapter! Did you like this part where I'm talking**

**With the characters? I'm trying it for the first time! And The Story I promised is up!**

**It's called "Childhood Sweethearts". Hope you try it!And don't forget to review for this chapter!**

**Lucy: Hey! Don't ignore me!**


End file.
